


This is Jim from IT. How May I Help You? 这里是IT部的Jim,有什么要我帮您的吗？

by Maypromise



Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Episode: s01e03 The Great Game, Fun, Gen, Rather Pointless, The Great Game
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-05-09
Updated: 2013-05-09
Packaged: 2017-12-10 21:08:50
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 659
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/790192
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Maypromise/pseuds/Maypromise
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>在Sherlock对John的手机做了个“实验”后，John别无选择只能去IT部的Jim那里把手机修好。</p>
<p>幸运的是，Jim就是做这个工作的人。</p>
            </blockquote>





	This is Jim from IT. How May I Help You? 这里是IT部的Jim,有什么要我帮您的吗？

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Lunavere](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lunavere/gifts).
  * A translation of [This is Jim from IT. How May I Help You?](https://archiveofourown.org/works/693256) by [Lunavere](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lunavere/pseuds/Lunavere). 



> 很遗憾这里放的不是我的完整翻译+吐槽版，如果想看完整版的可以去all花论坛：http://www.allwatson.com/forum.php?mod=viewthread&tid=1138
> 
> Thanks for Lunavere's brilliant work, again!

John觉得自己像一个傻瓜。一个完完全全、彻头彻尾的傻瓜。老实说，他应该对自己这样做感到惭愧，特别是对于他所熟知的东西。但是Sherlock正忙于那双“非复古款【注1】”运动鞋，他可能不会帮John解决如此琐碎的事…纵使这只会花费他几秒钟时间。即便如此，这事实在不能再拖了，因为John用不了他的手机了。而他需要用他的手机。John偷偷溜到圣巴兹IT部所在楼层，走进去环视了一下四周。每个人都在自己的隔间里忙忙碌碌、喧喧嚷嚷，试图做点事或者别的什么。他伸长脖子去寻找一个他熟悉的面孔。

【注1】原文“not-so-retro”，来自103中Sherlock解决Carl Powers的运动鞋之案时，要求John说出对鞋的看法，John说可能是“retro（复古款）”而Sherlock在随后的推理中指出这就是20年前的鞋“They are not retro, they are original（并非复古款，就是当时的鞋）”←只是以防有人已经忘了神夏中的一些细节。

 

“你要找人吗，先生？”一个红头发的男人询问道。

 

“嗯…对，事实上，”John回答道，“我正在找Jim。你碰巧知道他吗？”

 

男人的眼睛在承认这个事实时亮了一下，“哦，Jim在左手边最远的那个隔间。”他回答道，然后没有再多说一个词就走开了。

 

John慢慢地朝着被指示的方向走过去。他转过拐角，看到了一个熟悉的身影。Jim正背对着他，斜靠在椅子上。很明显他耳朵上戴着耳机，John能在屏幕上看到正在播放的一集热播美剧《欢乐合唱团》【注2】犹豫了一会，John走上前拍了下Jim的肩头。

【注2】Glee《欢乐合唱团》是一部一小时的音乐喜剧，故事讲述的是一个乐天派的高中老师尝试改造学校的Glee Club合唱团，他鼓励一群原本是乌合之众的表演者向最远大的目标——全国大赛发起挑战。《欢乐合唱团》没有俗气地打出帅哥美女这张牌。它的几个主要角色都是校园中的另类“怪咖”，其貌不扬，性格乖张，经常受到歧视。但唯独歌声可以治愈一切心灵疾苦，合唱团的指导老师教导男孩女孩们用音乐给烦事不断的日常生活注入活力。怪异的外表和美妙歌声之间的反差惊人，弱势群体的成长心路总容易博人同情，这也成了该剧集收获高收视率的重要保障。→我并不是没有道理地放这个注释的，看着Glee里面的角色特点，有没有想起谁？答对了，喜欢歌剧的“怪咖”莫教授~

 

“哇啊！”Jim大叫了一声，剧烈地颠簸了一下。他的耳机在这个过程中从他的耳朵上被扯掉了，然后他睁大了眼睛望向John。“天哪，伙计。你吓死我了！”

 

John不由地微微脸红。“我道歉。我不知道你也会看…嗯…”他含糊地说着，向电脑屏幕示意了一下。

 

Jim自己也小小地脸红了下，回答：“是的。有一次我去Molly公寓时她给我看的【注3】。它确实是挺棒的一个节目一旦你——你懂的——跳过所有那些青少年舞会。至少他们还是很有天分的歌手。而且他们还给了一个同性恋少年相当不错的戏份，这对美国人来说意味着一些东西，你懂的吧？”

【注3】来自莫莉的网站，30 March的日记。

“是的。”John微微点了点头，回答道。John突然觉得有点奇怪。在Sherlock在同一天的早些时候推理出Jim的性向之后，他以为Molly已经直接去找Jim去——至少——把事情说开了。但事实上Jim看上去相当活泼，那也许说明John在她来谈之前找了Jim。好吧，如果没别的事的话，那确实让现在的一切稍稍不那么尴尬了。

 

“啊，不过我假设你不是来听我谈论《欢乐合唱团》的，”Jim说着，站起身来。John没办法不注意到那绿色荧光内裤【注4】的一闪。一部分的他想知道为什么会有人觉得在工作场合穿成这样是个好主意。另一部分的他想起来这特么的关他什么事？“你有什么需要的吗？”

【注4】作者真的非常用心地研究了103，绿色荧光内裤大概在103的19分32秒左右在Sherlock推理Jim腰上露出的一截内裤时一闪而过。

 

约翰拿出了他的手机，回答道：“我知道现在可能不是最恰当的时间——”

 

“为什么它不是呢？”Jim插嘴说，显然对John的说法感到困惑。所以Molly的确 _还没有_ 来和他谈过。

 

“啊…你在工作还有...”John镇定下来，把他的一时失言很好地掩盖了过去，“但是，好吧，Sherlock动了下我的手机，然后他更改了某些设置…包括使用语言。他现在正在工作，而我不知道怎么把手机调回去了——或者至少是不知道怎么调回英语语言了”

 

Jim笑了起来，他接过手机开始摆弄。“看起来像是斯拉夫语，”他说着，微微地歪了下头。他的眼睛微微眯起，开始按一些键。“你知道他 _为什么_ 这么干吗？”

 

“关于Sherlock，如果有一件事你需要知道，那么就是他发起疯来总是有道理的。如果有两件事你需要知道，那第二件事就是你可能永远也不会理解第一件事”John实事求是地说道。他甚至怀疑过他能否真正了解Sherlock Holmes，尽管之前他一直在尽他最大的努力这样做。

 

Jim点头表示了解。“Molly对他评价相当高，”他说着，又一次摆弄起John的手机来，“她十分推崇Sherlock，而我明白为什么。他看上去很聪明。更别提他还挺好看。好吧，至少是在他安静沉思着什么的时候，你懂的吧？”

 

做了个鬼脸，John把目光转向别处希望发现点别的什么东西来转移他自己的注意力。他最不想谈论的一件事就是Sherlock Holmes的吸引力。尤其不想和一个因为对Sherlock感兴趣而即将要被甩了的人。“嗯…是的，我想他确实有他的某种魅力。”他的眼睛又一次锁定在了屏幕上，然后他想起来他来这是干嘛的。“所以刚刚你是在工作休息时间还是说…”

 

Jim看上去很困惑，然后他顺着John的视线望过去。“噢，”他不置可否地说道，脸上浮起一点红色。他的视线又回到John的手机上。“不，不是的。不过只要我的电话没响，我就不用做别的什么事。我在这里相对说来还是个新人，你知道的，而他们还没有把什么重要的活交给我。”

 

“啊，”John回应道。那就说得通了，他觉得。尽管刚开始他确实觉得好奇——看着每个人都忙碌着而Jim只是在放松，在他的停工时间欣赏《欢乐合唱团》。

 

“好了，它调回英语了。”Jim骄傲地宣布。然后他的眉头皱了起来。“你的时钟是错的。”

 

点了点头，John回答说：“是。这是那些出现混乱的事物之一。不知什么原因它被定在了阿富汗时区。我不知道为什么…你能把它调回来吗？”

 

“可以。没问题，”Jim说着，又一次开始点击按钮。“你曾查阅过它？”

 

“不好意思你能再说一遍吗？”

 

Jim解释道：“时区。你知道这是阿富汗的时区。你曾经查阅过阿富汗的时区？”

 

“不。我曾在海外服役。”John告诉了他，对着他微微耸了耸肩。

 

Jim的眼睛睁大了些：“哦，我明白了。我不知道你参过军。”

 

“那么我认为这是因为Molly没有谈论过我。”John说着俏皮话，对Jim露出一个微笑。

 

摇了摇头，Jim回答道：“没有。没特别提到过。”过了一会儿他从手机上抬起头，“你的时间调回来了。还有什么你需要修的吗？”

 

John停顿了一会儿，试着回想他的手机的其他毛病。“没了。我觉得这就够了。”

 

Jim把手机递过去的时候脸一直对着John堆满笑容。“如果你感兴趣的话，你可以在我们的网站上填写一个调查问卷，来评价一下你今天体验到的顾客服务。”他开玩笑地说道。

 

John笑出了声。“我一定会的。他们这儿的服务真特么的糟透了啊。”

 

瞪大了眼，Jim假装被冒犯了。“你怎么敢这么说？我们可是这里一流的职工。”忽然间，他的电话响了起来，“您好，这里是Jim。今天有什么要我帮您的么？”他恼怒地看了John一眼——后者克制不住地以斜靠着身子轻笑作为回应。“你试过把它关掉然后重启吗？”

 

他才刚说完，John就放声大笑起来。Jim瞪了他一眼而John差点笑得没法平静下来。“对不起！”他低声说，Jim点了点头表示接受。

 

“那解决了您的问题吗？”Jim询问，转动着他的眼球。“我很高兴我能帮上忙，夫人。祝您有美好的一天！”说完，他把话筒放回座机上。“说真的，你认为人们 _自然而然地_ 会在打电话给IT部之前重启设备，但是并不，他们经常想不到这点。然后他们打过来，抱怨着他们用尽了 _各种方法_ 来修好它。好吧，各种方法除了重启，当然了。”

 

John忍不住地微笑，在听Jim抱怨的时候。毕竟，他也知道和一些讨厌的人一起工作是什么感受——坚信她们的孩子得了绝症的母亲们，因为她们用掌上谷歌搜索了；或者是另一个偏好某一种方法的医生，感觉有必要将他的观点加诸所有别的人。“好吧，对于你的帮助我万分感谢。”

 

Jim随意地挥了挥手——像是把刚刚John评论挥走似的，说道：“那没什么。不过是一天工作的一部分。”

 

“就算如此…”John正要说什么。

 

突然，Molly转过拐角，用一种相当自信的声音声明道：“我要和你分手，Jim！”当她注意到Jim不是一个人的时候，John和Jim都震惊地呆立当场，沈默无声。她顿时满脸变得通红，结结巴巴地说道：“噢，噢，我很抱歉。我不知道你在这儿…那个…嗯…”

 

“John，”Jim替她补完了句子，他的声音听起来有些苦涩。“他的名字是John。所以现在你所做的一切是要和我分手吗？”

 

带着些许慌张，Molly瞥了Jim一眼又转回去看着John，他立刻明白了他不该还在这。“我马上就…”John开口说道。

 

“那再好不过了。”Molly轻声回答，脸上浮现了痛苦。

 

John温柔地笑了笑，对着两个人点了一下头然后转身离开。他非常感激他可以置身这场折磨之外。在他经历过许多次分手后，John已经几乎不怕它们了，但那并不能使得每一次分手都好过点。这是一场他可以逃离开来的分手，而他几乎是短跑着逃开了。进电梯后，John按下了“地下室”的按钮。也许过后他可以抽空来看看Jim怎么样了。

 

~*~*~*~

 

几小时后，John闲逛到咖啡馆。Sherlock正在做一些最后的测验，拼命想弄清楚究竟Carl Powers是怎么死的。John觉得有点恶心。时间正在一分一秒地过去，而他知道有一些可怜的人就在外边某处，身上绑着一个炸弹，干等着被炸上天。他简直无法想象这对那个人来说有多么难以忍受——在数小时里一直与死神面对面地凝视——完全无力反抗。但是Sherlock一定会把一切弄明白的。他一直都能把一切弄明白。

 

当他走进咖啡馆，他看到了一张熟悉的面孔，他的心顿时下沉了些许。那是Jim——带着一双红眼睛和红鼻头，显然沉浸在悲伤中。他们的视线交汇，然后Jim强迫自己给了John一个微笑。叹了一口气，John走了过去。毕竟，他知道如何让事情变得好受点。他还是没逃过这个。他们已经做了眼神交流，而John现在将要走过去完成安慰Jim这个尴尬的任务。坐在Jim的对面，John张了张口想要说什么，结果Jim先开了口。

 

“那就是你的意思吗——当你早些时候说‘现在是一个糟糕的时间’的时候。你认为Molly已经把我甩了。”Jim静静地指控道，抽了抽鼻子。

 

叹了口气，John伸出手从纸盒里抽了一张纸巾。他把它递给Jim，后者接过了纸巾把他自己已经用皱了的纸巾丢掉了。“是的，我开始是这么想的。”他诚实地回答。

 

“是夏洛克告诉了她我的性向,”Jim怨恨地说。

 

点了点头，John回答道：“也许给Sherlock留下你的电话号码不是什么明智之举。我是说，Jim，你是怎么觉得那看上去是个好主意的？”

 

Jim扮了个鬼脸：“Molly说了太多关于他的事。而且是一直在说。我想也许我也能认识一下他。你懂的吧？为了和她找到一些共同的话题。但我那时实在太紧张了以致于不知道该做些什么。所以我决定给他留下我的名片。你知道的——把决定权交给他。”他认真地回答道。他摇了摇头，面颊因痛苦而扭曲。“我从来没想过他会揭发我这个不出柜的同性恋。”

 

“但那也许会更好，”John指出，“毕竟你和Molly永远不可能有结果。你们两个可以在情况变得太过严重之前就把错误扼杀在萌芽期，这其实挺好的，你知道吗？另外，Molly人不错。也许当一切尘埃落定之后她仍然会是你的朋友。”

 

又抽了抽鼻子，Jim点点头擦了擦仍然在流的鼻涕。至少，他看起来已经感觉好多了。“是的，是的，她真的挺不错，不是吗？但我觉得她不会去找别人了。至少，在她放弃Sherlock之前。”

 

“你什么意思？”

 

Jim扬了扬眉毛。“噢，拜托。你，在所有人之中，应该看得最清楚了。她为那家伙神魂颠倒了。不管他做什么，在她眼里都是无与伦比的。”很快他又继续说道，“不是说他配不上那样的赞扬。很明显他是一个天才。但她就是不准备摆脱对他的迷恋了，你知道吗？”

 

John安静地耸了耸肩。他知道Molly有多迷恋Sherlock，但她至少尝试着让自己走出去和人约会了。尽管她的缺点之一就是她太善良了。她需要找一个不那么专横跋扈地对待她的人。向后斜靠在椅子里，他禁不住想到Lestrade也许能和她做个好伴儿。他令人尊敬，他们会有相同的兴趣爱好因为正好他们的职业在某些方面非常相似。嗯，他决定不久后把他们介绍给彼此双方。

 

“John？”Jim喊道，他的头略微歪了歪。

 

John一下子回到了当下。“非常抱歉。我只是在想一些事情。”

 

“这没什么。我只是在感谢你过来到这儿陪我说话。”

 

“噢，这根本没什么。我只是经历过太多分手，我也知道它们有多讨厌。” John回答说。

 

点了点头，Jim补充道：“Sherlock有一个像你这样的人真是太幸运了。你俩在一起多久了？”

 

仅仅在一瞬间John就明白了他的言下之意。John在他的座位上震惊地坐直了：“Sherlock和我没在约会。”他解释着，听起来对整件事略带上了点防卫性。

 

Jim看起来对这个消息很吃惊。“噢，我很抱歉。我只是——只是你在那儿对他说话的方式——我就假定你们是一对儿了。” 他告诉John。

 

“不。我们只是室友…和同事。”

 

Jim哼唱着作为回应，显然在想着别的什么事。“那么这是他的损失。”过了一会儿他说道。

 

“我不是同性恋。”

 

“你当然不是。可惜了，真的。”Jim评论道。

 

带着一点怀疑的口气，John问道：“你不是 _才_ 结束一段关系吗？”

 

“放松点，我只是在开你的玩笑，Johnny，”Jim 开玩笑地回答，“另外，Molly和我才出去约会了三次。我想我已经为她付出了适量的哀悼。是时候继续前进…”

 

“我希望是前进到男人们那里。”John说道。

 

“你刚刚才说了你不是同性恋！”Jim取笑着说道。

 

翻了个白眼，John回复道：“那样你的下一个关系才会有发展的机会，你这个混蛋。”

 

“在认识我仅仅一天后就对我这么关心，我真是受宠若惊了。”Jim说着，露齿一笑。

 

John皱了皱眉：“我是个医生。关心他人是我天性使然。”

 

“当然了。”然后Jim的脸上完全放晴了。如果有人在那时走了进来，他们一定不会猜到Jim刚刚被甩了。“你知道吗？”Jim煞有介事地说道，“你应该偶尔给我打个电话。我们可以一起见个面喝几杯。只是聊聊天。我想要逐渐更好地了解你，John。”

 

John缓慢地把名片从Jim手中抽走。“只要你不会试图把我灌醉了来看看我是不是双性恋。”他开玩笑地说道。

 

“该死的！我那伟大的计划没戏了！”Jim佯怒地大叫道。

 

John咧开嘴笑了笑，把名片收好。“我会给你打电话的，当我们都没那么忙的时候。”

 

“噢，你有一个案子吗？”

 

“是的。Sherlock正在解决它呢。事实上，既然我想起来了，我大概应该回去看一下他。看看案件进展的怎么样了毕竟我本没打算离开这么久，这是一个很紧急的案子。。”

 

歪了歪他的头，Jim显然现在对此感兴趣了。“噢？这是什么你不能告诉我的东西吗？仅仅是大概地说一说？”

 

“可能如果我没告诉别人的话会更好，”John诚实地答道，“但你如果对Sherlock的案子感兴趣的话，你可以访问我的博客。”

 

Jim眨了眨眼睛：“你有一个博客？”

 

“对。我在上面写些我们的案子。我是说，当它们被解决之后，当然了。也许你会感兴趣？如果没有别的什么事的话，我最后应该也会把这个案子记下来的。”假设一切进展顺利的话，当然了。John还不确定进展能否顺利。“有兴趣吗？”

 

“当然了！”Jim大叫出来，对John闪过一个迷人的微笑。但是在他兴奋的表达之下似乎隐藏了别的什么。在John弄清楚那是什么之前，Jim继续说道：“你用你的真名在写博客吗？”

 

“是的。”

 

“那它对我来说应该很容易找到。”说完，Jim掏出他的手机。经过一连串的点击，Jim又活跃起来。“找到啦！好吧，这一定会给我剩下的夜晚带来事儿做了。我敢说我一点儿也不期待继续看《欢乐合唱团》了…”

 

“这是可以理解的，”John承认道，站起身来，“很高兴见到了你，Jim。一旦生活平静了点我会给你打电话的。”

 

“或者在你生活混乱的时候也可以给我打电话，也许你正好需要一个远离这一切混乱的时刻。”Jim如此提议着，站起身来。他伸出了他的手：“这会是我的荣幸。”

 

John牢牢地握住了他的手，惊讶于Jim所拥有的力量。“待会儿见。”

 

“我确定你会的，Johnny。我相当确定你会的。”

 

~FIN~


End file.
